


Memento Mori

by eliah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Investigations, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Osamu precisa de terapia, Serial Killers, Slow Burn, Visions in dreams
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliah/pseuds/eliah
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi constantemente sonhava com um homem de cabelos dourados como o sol, morto em seus braços. Ele não o conhecia, mas então por que seu peito doía tanto quando acordava?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Start Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, oi!  
> Oficialmente minha primeira fanfic do meu comfort ship. SakuAtsu simplesmente vive na minha cabeça 24/7 e eu tô super animada com esse plot. Ainda não tenho certeza de quantos capítulos serão, vou escrevendo conforme as ideias surgirem mas espero que vocês gostem da ideia tanto quanto eu to gostando de escrever.
> 
> Pra quem gosta de ouvir música enquanto lê: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JUNMD8EgV0s

> “There’s a ghost upon the moor tonight  
>  _Now it’s in our house_  
>  _When you walked into the room just then_  
>  _It’s like the sun came out”_  
> 

ꕥ

Sakusa Kiyoomi constantemente sonhava com um homem de cabelos dourados como o sol, morto em seus braços. Ele não o conhecia, mas então por que seu peito doía tanto quando acordava? Sentou-se na cama colocando a mão sobre o tórax, seu coração batia em ritmos descompassados. Ele queria chorar.

Haviam semanas desde que esses sonhos tinham recomeçado e ainda assim, ele se sentia paralisado como se fosse a primeira vez. Por que ver aquele rapaz morrer o assombrava tanto? Por que ele sentia como se uma parte da sua própria alma tivesse morrido?

Kiyoomi esticou os braços espreguiçando o corpo, sentia as costas doerem por causa da tensão muscular. Ele se inclinou pegando o caderno de anotações que deixava sobre a mesa de cabeceira; era nele que desenhava o rosto das pessoas com quem sonhava, objetos, cenas ou qualquer coisa que o ajudasse a estabelecer uma relação. Não sabia quando, exatamente, aquilo tinha começado mas lembrava-se bem da primeira vez que percebeu que se tratavam de visões. 

Tinha sonhado com uma garota da sua turma da 6º série. Era verão, ela estava parada em um campo por onde ele costumava passar todos os dias enquanto voltava pra casa, usava um casaco vermelho e cachecol amarelo. Kiyoomi ouviu um barulho repentino de vidro quebrando, depois o frio e acordou sentindo-se sem ar. 

No inverno daquele ano, a garota - que se chamava Aya - desapareceu. Foi encontrada dias depois num lago perto daquele campo, tinha se afogado. 

Sakusa queria acreditar que foi uma coincidência, que não havia nada que ele poderia ter feito, que não faria diferença ter avisado para a garota ter cuidado naquele campo. Mas algumas semanas depois do incidente sonhou com a dona da loja de conveniências do seu bairro, ela o observava do outro lado da rua, ouviu buzinas e sirenes. Na manhã seguinte, o corpo da senhora foi encontrado em uma avenida. 

Kiyoomi conseguia lembrar de todos os rostos que já havia visto, dos olhares esperando que fizesse algo, quase como se implorassem para que ele chegasse a tempo. Mas ele não conseguia e não havia um dia sequer que aquela culpa não o consumisse por dentro. Depois de alguns anos, a frequência dos sonhos foi diminuindo, até que parassem por completo... E os meses seguintes foram o mais próximo que ele já chegou a se sentir em paz.

Até aquele rapaz começar a aparecer em seus sonhos, trazendo toda a angústia e o medo de volta. Sakusa não conseguia entender os sinais, nem porque já encontrava o corpo sem vida ou porque os cenários mudavam. Talvez ele já estivesse morto naquele momento, mas então por que as visões continuavam?

Suspirou colocando o caderno de volta na mesa, tinha acabado de acordar e já sentia-se sem energia e com dor de cabeça.

ꕥ

“Você está horrível.”

Komori disse quando Kiyoomi sentou-se diante dele. Já era perto do meio dia, as aulas da manhã haviam sido ainda mais cansativas porque o rapaz precisou se forçar além do usual para prestar atenção. Sua mente insistia em repetir as imagens dos sonhos, e ele sentia-se num loop infinito. 

“Tive aquele sonho de novo.” - explicou tirando a máscara para comer. 

“Aquele da ponte?” - perguntou anotando alguma coisa no livro que segurava.

“Não, dessa vez a gente estava numa floresta.”

 _Eu acordei com a sensação da mão gelada dele contra a minha._

Komori Motoya além de seu primo, era o mais próximo que Sakusa poderia chamar de um amigo. Algo chamou atenção do rapaz e ele acenou para alguém, cumprimentando-o. Sakusa olhou sobre o ombro, vendo Suna Rintaro caminhar até eles. 

“Nós vamos terminar de planejar um projeto.” - explicou - “Tudo bem pra você?”

Sakusa assentiu, voltando sua atenção para a comida.

Quando tudo aquilo começou, procurou apoio em seus pais, - que estavam sempre ocupados demais - e eles o levaram para um psiquiatra. O senhor apenas receitou alguns antipsicóticos e remédios para dormir. O pânico em seu peito realmente diminuiu e conseguiu passar algumas semanas sem que as visões o assombrassem, mas não durou muito e as sensações voltaram mais intensas do que nunca. Seus irmãos mais velhos acreditavam que ele estava inventando histórias, então Kiyoomi desistiu e resolveu guardar para si. 

Ele reconhecia que nunca foi muito sociável e depois dos incidentes, a ansiedade que desenvolveu fez com que se relacionar com as pessoas parecesse uma tarefa exaustiva demais. Até Komori se aproximar dele.

“Kiyoomi, você me empresta suas anotações?” - a voz do seu primo chamou-lhe a atenção.

Ele apenas murmurou em resposta, abrindo a mochila que havia deixado sobre uma das cadeiras e pegando o caderno.

“É o Atsumu? Não sabia que vocês se conheciam.” - Suna perguntou enquanto Komori folheava o caderno, fazendo o rapaz parar na página que estava o desenho. 

Sakusa e Komori trocaram olhares surpresos. O rapaz inclinou-se para ver a imagem, encontrando um dos rabiscos que fez em alguma aula durante a semana. 

“Foi para um projeto.” - apressou-se em responder. Como se fizesse sentido desenhar o rosto de pessoas para um trabalho de engenharia. 

O rapaz, no entanto, pareceu satisfeito. Voltou sua atenção para o livro e as anotações que estavam à sua frente enquanto discutia sobre datas e informações relevantes para o projeto com Komori. 

“Quem é Atsumu?” - perguntou quando Suna se despediu deles, deixando-os sozinhos novamente. 

“Eu quem deveria perguntar pra você.” - Komori retrucou lhe devolvendo o caderno - “É ele quem aparece nos seus sonhos?”

“Talvez, eu nunca o vi pessoalmente.”

“Até onde eu sei, Miya Atsumu é irmão do namorado do Suna. Você já foi ao Onigiri Miya? Talvez tenham se conhecido lá, Osamu é o dono.”

“Não.” 

“É, você odeia sair de casa.” - ponderou - “Se quiser, eu posso tentar conseguir o número dele com o Suna.” 

“E o que eu diria? “Tenho visões de como as pessoas vão morrer e você tem estado nos meus sonhos todas as noites. O único problema é que você já aparece morto, então não tenho a mínima ideia do que fazer para ajudá-lo”? Parece promissor.”

Komori levantou o olhar para observá-lo, surpreso com a mudança repentina de humor. Sakusa se arrependeu instantaneamente por ter soado tão irritado, as noites mal dormidas já estavam o afetando demais. 

“Eu acho que você deveria ir pra casa e dormir, não vai conseguir pensar direito com a cabeça desse jeito.” - disse por fim. - “Depois decide o que fazer com isso, ao menos agora já sabe quem é.” 

Sakusa não era o tipo de pessoa que se descontrolava, que negligenciava os estudos e muito menos a própria saúde. Mas nas últimas semanas ele parecia uma bagunça.

ꕥ

Kiyoomi deitou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, odiando a sensação do cabelo molhado contra o tecido, mas estava cansado demais para continuar tentando secar as pontas. Detestava como tinha se tornado desleixado nas últimas semanas, a sala estava uma bagunça, não estava se alimentando direito, a janela do seu quarto não havia sido aberta a dias. 

Mas o rosto dele não saía da sua mente. E agora seu nome também não. 

Apesar das noites mal dormidas, dos olhos pesados e dos músculos tensos, não estava com sono. O rapaz se colocou de pé, decidido a fazer uma faxina já que sabia que não conseguiria descansar. Olhou o relógio, vendo que marcava pouco mais de 2 da tarde. 

Começou pelo quarto, abrindo as janelas e deixando o lugar arejado. A vista dava para um parque natural. Ele podia ver as pessoas caminhando lá embaixo, algumas crianças brincando e animais correndo. Era agradável.

Trocou os cobertores da cama e principalmente a fronha úmida; não queria mais um problema pra dormir com a ideia de fungos crescendo alí. 

Em seguida foi até o banheiro, cozinha e por fim a sala. Havia alguma coisa sobre o cheiro de produtos de limpeza e a visão de um ambiente organizado que simplesmente o fazia se sentir satisfeito e relaxado. 

Da janela da varanda ele pôde notar o céu escuro, algumas nuvens competindo espaço com as estrelas e torceu para que chovesse logo. Não gostava da sensação de abafado que tomava o ar antes da precipitação. Ouviu o som de notificação de mensagens do seu celular, a tela piscando sobre o balcão da cozinha.

 **➣Komori**  
Conseguiu dormir?

 **➣Eu**  
Não.  
Mas estava fazendo faxina.

 **➣Komori**  
Por quê não tô surpreso?

Sakusa deixou uma risada suave escapar e desligou a tela do celular, deixando o aparelho sobre o balcão. Segundos depois o som de notificações chamou sua atenção novamente. 

**➣Komori**  
É ele? O de cabelo escuro é Osamu.  
*foto inserida*

 _Gêmeos._

Os Miya eram gêmeos e se não fosse pelo cabelo, Sakusa não conseguiria diferenciá-los.  
Na foto, ambos estavam sorrindo diante de um bolo de aniversário, as velas formando o número 22. Mas havia mais alguma coisa, talvez o sorriso de Atsumu ou a forma como seus olhos se curvaram também, fazendo com que todo o rosto dele parecesse iluminado. Ele simplesmente se destacava. 

**➣Eu**  
Como você conseguiu isso?

 **➣Komori**  
Instagram do Suna!  
Foi fácil encontrar o Osamu  
E depois o Atsumu, mas ele não  
posta muitas fotos, então a última  
é de outubro do ano passado

 **➣Eu**  
Então você virou um stalker?

 **➣Komori**  
Não seja ingrato

 **➣Eu**  
É ele sim.  
Obrigado, Motoya.

 **➣Komori**  
Por nada  
Já comeu? 

**➣Eu**  
Não.  
Mas vou pedir alguma coisa agora.

 **➣Komori**  
Ok  
Te vejo amanhã.

Sakusa sentou-se no sofá abrindo o aplicativo de comida, seu restaurante e prato preferidos sendo sugeridos na tela inicial. Lembrou de Komori ter mencionado um lugar mais cedo, Onirigi Miya, e decidiu procurar. Pessoalmente, não era muito fã de comer onigiris feitos por outras pessoas, mas a loja oferecia alguns outros pratos - com fotos, ele deveria admitir, extremamente convidativas - e o rapaz optou por Missoshiru. A estimativa de entrega marcava 20 minutos. 

_Tempo suficiente para um banho._

Observou sua prateleira de livros enquanto enxugava as pontas do cabelo com uma toalha. Algumas obras infanto-juvenis que nunca teve a oportunidade de vender ou dar para alguém, outros livros que usava na faculdade e exemplares sobre psicanálise que comprou para tentar compreender seus sonhos. 

Para grande parte dos neurocientistas, os sonhos não têm qualquer função: são apenas um processo de consolidação de memórias. Para outros, como Freud, constituem uma “realização disfarçada de desejos reprimidos”. 

Diversos autores acreditam que sonhos não refletem apenas desejos mas também defesas contra estes; como uma simulação de experiências traumáticas, que levaria a um melhor desempenho do indivíduo agindo contra essas ameaças.

Outros pesquisadores diziam que sonhos são importantes para lidar com traumas, tendo papel terapêutico - como uma psicoterapia. E que também ajudam a solucionar problemas, autoconhecimento, adaptação, blá blá blá. Teorias e mais teorias que nunca realmente o auxiliaram a entender nada do que acontecia em sua cabeça. 

O som da campainha ecoou pelo apartamento e Kiyoomi colocou a toalha sobre uma cadeira, caminhando até a porta. 

Quando abriu, era Atsumu quem estava lá, parado na frente dele. Usava um boné e camisa pretos, ambos com o logo do Onigiri Miya. Seus fios descoloridos escapando por baixo do chapéu. Havia alguma coisa sobre vê-lo ali, simplesmente respirando na sua frente que fez Kiyoomi querer sorrir. Ele era ainda mais bonito pessoalmente. 

“Sakusa Kiyoomi?” - o rapaz leu o nome anotado no pacote. 

Ele levantou o rosto, seus olhos se encontrando e Kiyoomi sentiu todo o seu corpo formigar, como se cada átomo tivesse se agitado.

“Sou eu.” 

O rapaz assentiu e lhe entregou a comida. Seus dedos tocaram brevemente quando pegou o pacote, mas foi o suficiente para que ele pudesse notar que desta vez as mãos de Atsumu não estavam geladas. 

“Ei, já nos conhecemos antes?” - o rapaz perguntou com um certo constrangimento na sua voz. 

_Sim._

“Acho que não.” - Sakusa tentou o seu melhor para soar _normal_.

“Hm, estranho…” - Atsumu ponderou. - “Bom, espero que goste da comida. Tenha uma boa noite!”

Kiyoomi agradeceu e fechou a porta, colocando o pacote sobre o balcão da cozinha. Suas mãos estavam trêmulas, ele deixou um suspiro pesado escapar, sem perceber que tinha contido a respiração. 

Ele se arrependia das pessoas que não conseguiu salvar e sentia grato pelas que ajudou, nunca soube se seus sonhos eram uma maldição ou um dom. Todas as noites quando ia dormir, não sabia o que veria. Tudo era incerto demais. 

Mas tinha alguma coisa sobre Miya que ele não sabia explicar. Alguma coisa magnética. Alguma coisa que fazia seu peito doer com a ideia de falhar com ele também. Atsumu morrer parecia errado, injusto e Sakusa faria o impossível para evitar que isso acontecesse.


	2. In The Woods Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Você sabe,” - Aran parecia procurar as palavras certas enquanto despejava o sachê de açúcar no café. - “Shinsuke nunca gostou muito do banner da nossa antiga escola. Eu demorei um pouco para realmente entender, porque gostava da ideia de simplesmente abrir mão do passado e só focar em como poderia melhorar amanhã. Mas, às vezes existem algumas coisas no passado que precisam ser resolvidas antes que você possa seguir em frente.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi! Eu sei que faz um tempão desde que apareci por aqui mas vamos lá: Esse capítulo tem menções a suicídio, descrição de cadáver, morte. Não é nada explicito mas se for algo que te incomoda, por favor repense antes de ler! 
> 
> Não sei se vocês ainda lembram do primeiro capítulo, mas quero que tenham uma coisa em mente: Sakusa menciona que teve >outro sonho< com o Atsumu. Komori pergunta se foi o da ponte e ele diz que não, que dessa vez foi numa floresta.  
> Sei que não faz sentido agora, mas vai fazer quando vocês lerem o capítulo, eu prometo!

> “I raised myself, my legs were weak  
>  I prayed my mind be good to me  
>  An awful noise filled the air  
>  I heard a scream in the woods somewhere  
>  A woman's voice, I quickly ran  
>  Into the trees with empty hands”  
> 

ꕥ 

“Porra, Samu, precisava disso tudo?” - Atsumu cobriu o rosto com as mãos, tentando evitar a queimação nas suas pupilas por causa da luz que atravessava a janela. 

Ele se encolheu na cama, sentindo o choque térmico entre seu corpo recém descoberto pelo cobertor pesado e o ambiente frio do quarto. 

“Precisava, eu tô te chamando há 15 minutos.” - Osamu o acertou com o travesseiro mais uma vez. - “Você quer se atrasar?!” 

Atsumu grunhiu levantando da cama e Osamu assistiu enquanto o irmão saia batendo os pés com força, se trancando no banheiro em seguida.

“Passou a madrugada acordado de novo?” - perguntou colocando uma caneca de café diante de Atsumu, que apenas murmurou em resposta enquanto mastigava. -“Se eu soubesse que iria te atrapalhar não teria pedido pra me ajudar ontem.”

“Pff… se fosse realmente atrapalhar eu teria dito não.”

Osamu apoiou as costas na bancada da cozinha, cruzando os braços. Ultimamente o movimento no Onigiri Miya tinha aumentado bastante, eles mal tinham tempo para se ver porque estavam ocupados demais com seus respectivos trabalhos. O gêmeo mais novo tinha até comentado como estava pensando em contratar outra pessoa para ajudá-lo; coisa que Atsumu já havia sugerido milhares de vezes.

“Então… Eu estava testando essa receita.” - Osamu começou e Atsumu sabia bem onde isso ia parar. - “Não faça essa cara!”

O mais velho rolou os olhos e voltou a atenção para o pedaço de Tofu enquanto o irmão decidiu explicar a receita. Se tratava de um bolinho de Kimchi frito com arroz e queijo, Osamu fez questão de explicar cada passo, suas possíveis variações e o porquê de 350º graus ser a temperatura ideal para fritar. Ele ainda mostrou algumas fotos que tinha salvado no celular, parecia incrivelmente bom.

Atsumu desviou o olhar para o relógio na parede, se assustando ao perceber que já deveria ter saído de casa.

“Por que tem que ser sempre eu a cobaia das suas invenções?” - protestou enquanto se levantava, a última coisa que queria era uma bronca do seu chefe numa segunda de manhã - “Pede pro Suna provar.”

“Pare de agir como se minha comida fosse ruim.” 

“E é.” - mentiu, guardando as chaves no bolso da calça e pegando o distintivo. - “Eu poderia roubar seu trabalho se quisesse.” 

A risada de Osamu foi a última coisa que Atsumu ouviu antes de deixar o apartamento.

ꕥ 

“Miya, você está atrasado!” 

Iwamoto Katsuo, cabeça da Divisão Especial de Homicídios e seu chefe ergueu o antebraço, apontando para o relógio. Havia um homem desconhecido com ele. Atsumu apressou o passo para alcançá-los, se desculpando em seguida.

“Miya, esse é Kobayashi Takehiko.” - Iwamoto apontou para a figura ao seu lado, o apresentando. - “Vai ser seu novo parceiro e supervisor. Ele acabou de chegar, então quero que explique cada detalhe sobre o caso, ok?”

Kobayashi era um homem alto, provavelmente em seus 50 anos, seu rosto era esguio e os ossos das bochechas se destacavam, tinha um olhar cansado. Atsumu quis perguntar o que tinha acontecido com seu antigo supervisor, gostava dele; mas preferiu deixar para outro momento.

“Sim, senhor.” 

Iwamoto caminhou na frente, guiando-os floresta adentro. Atsumu explicou para Kobayashi que os corpos enforcados de duas mulheres com aparências semelhantes e mesma faixa etária foram encontrados em diferentes lugares de Tóquio, nas últimas três semanas. 

Teriam sido considerados suicídios “comuns” se não fosse por um desenho cravado na pele na região da coluna. Logo, a investigação estava sendo guiada pela possibilidade de homicídios ou algum tipo de culto, já que havia um padrão. Naquela manhã, outro corpo tinha sido encontrado, sob as mesmas condições, em Aokigahara. 

Atsumu lembrava-se das histórias que ouviu sobre o bosque quando era menor; acreditava que todas as crianças japonesas já haviam ouvido em algum momento também. Os adultos não costumavam falar de forma explícita sobre as mortes, mas sim como o lugar era tão traiçoeiro que as almas se perdiam, por isso era assombrado pelos espíritos perdidos. 

Aprendeu mais tarde que Aokigahara ficou famosa por causa de um romance escrito em 1961. Onde uma das personagens da história decide cometer suicidio na floresta ao perceber que nunca poderia ficar com o homem que amava; parecido com o que aconteceu na Europa com a obra de Goethe. 

Alguns estudos mostram que dependendo de como um suicídio for noticiado, pode fazer com que outras pessoas o imitem. Por isso, a investigação estava sendo mantida em sigilo.

Ao longe era possível ver um grupo de pessoas; eram policiais e os outros investigadores que estavam fazendo as primeiras análises da cena. 

“O que temos aqui?” - Iwamoto perguntou cumprimentando com um aperto de mão um dos policiais presentes na cena. 

“O nome dela é Ishida Naomi, 32 anos, enfermeira.” - o homem apontou para um jaleco caído ao lado da bolsa da mulher aos pés da árvore. - “O corpo foi encontrado pelo guarda do turno da noite, logo cedo.” 

Atsumu aproximou-se do corpo de Ishida. Seus pés e mãos já possuíam uma tonalidade escurecida, o que significava que o sangue havia coagulado. A partir disso era possível concluir que ela deveria estar morta a pelo menos 8 horas, que é quando o processo de coagulação começa. 

Ele vestiu uma luva e segurou a barra a blusa da mulher com cuidado, revelando o desenho que era padrão na região lombar. 

Não haviam arranhões em seu corpo, nem nada que indicasse alguma luta ou resistência física, porém.

“O guarda disse algo sobre ter visto outra pessoa com ela?” - Atsumu perguntou para o policial. 

“Não.” 

“Tem câmeras na principal entrada da floresta, certo?” - questionou. - “Teria como a gente ter acesso às filmagens dessa noite? Principalmente entre as duas e três da manhã.”

O policial ergueu as sobrancelhas, trocando olhares com os investigadores mais velhos e Iwamoto fez um movimento com a cabeça, validando o pedido. 

“Vou ver o que posso fazer.” - disse se afastando.

“E qual a sua teoria, Miya?” - Kobayashi aproximou-se dele. - “Acha que é um assassino em série?”

“Acredito que tem outra pessoa envolvida, sim. Na verdade, acredito que talvez seja a mesma pessoa responsável pelo incidente de Meguro, em 2008.” 

“Miya.” - Iwamoto o repreendeu.

“O quê?” - Kobayashi indagou, alternando o olhar entre os outros dois. - “Não seja ranzinza, Katsuo, deixe-o falar.

Iwamoto suspirou, fazendo um movimento com a mão para que Atsumu continuasse a explicação.

“Ele mata mulheres com aparência parecida e mesma faixa etária, mas os corpos não apresentam marcas de luta ou qualquer tipo de resistência, então faz parecer suicidio. Ele sabe o que está fazendo e sabe que vai ser difícil encontrá-lo. Agora começou a deixar marcas porque se sente confiante o suficiente pra isso, está basicamente rindo da gente. Não teria como elas terem feito o desenho sozinhas.” 

“É possível fazer sim.” - Iwamoto cruzou os braços. - “A lombar é uma região de fácil acesso.” 

“Não com essa precisão.” - Atsumu insistiu. 

“Miya tem razão.” - Kobayashi interferiu. - “Mesmo que ela tenha feito, teria doído o suficiente para as linhas saírem tremidas ou no mínimo tortas.” 

O policial voltou acompanhado de um senhor, a quem apresentou como Kinoshita Ryou; o guarda que havia encontrado o corpo de Naomi. Ele os guiou até uma cabana próxima à entrada da floresta, onde haviam os monitores das câmeras de segurança. 

Depois de horas analisando as filmagens, o máximo que conseguiram encontrar foram imagens de cervos e esquilos. Não havia nem mesmo cenas da própria Naomi entrando na floresta naquela noite. Atsumu voltou a gravação para os dias anteriores, nada também. 

O rapaz deitou a cabeça sobre a mesa. Sentia seus ombros e mandíbulas tensos, quase doloridos. Atsumu sentia-se estúpido, ignorante. É claro que um assassino, ou qualquer pessoa que não queira ser identificada entraria numa floresta de 30 quilômetros quadrados por um lugar onde não houvesse câmeras. 

“Podemos tentar analisar novamente amanhã. Acho que seria útil conversar com a família de Ishida também.” - Kobayashi falou se levantando e alongando as costas, o mais novo apenas assentiu fechando os olhos. - “Quer uma carona?” 

A caminhada até sair da floresta foi silenciosa; a viagem de carro também teria sido se não fosse pelas músicas de Takeuchi Mariya. Atsumu gostava delas, sua mãe costumava ouvi-las enquanto preparava o jantar.

“Então…” - o investigador chamou sua atenção. - “Me fale sobre você. Vive com seus pais?”

“Com meu irmão.” - Atsumu apoiou o braço na janela aberta, sentindo o vento bagunçar seus cabelos.

“O que ele faz?” 

“Ele tem um restaurante.” 

“É mais velho que você?”

“Não, nós somos gêmeos.” 

O homem ergueu as sobrancelhas, nitidamente surpreso. Atsumu entendia; não era fácil nem barato abrir negócios em Tóquio, principalmente tão jovens como eles eram. Mas o dinheiro que a herança da mãe deles havia deixado ajudou bastante e Osamu foi muito inteligente ao administrá-lo. 

Sentiu um sorriso crescer em seu rosto lembrando das histórias que Osamu contava sobre clientes inconvenientes que insistiam em querer falar com o dono do restaurante e o quão perplexo ficavam ao descobrir que era ele. 

“Eu tenho três filhos, um deles da sua idade. Queria que tivesse seguido meus passos mas... “ - O investigador o olhou de soslaio, voltando seu foco para a estrada em seguida. - “Ele é meio problemático, não duraria uma semana nesse ramo." 

Atsumu assentiu, não estava realmente interessado em conversar; sentia seus olhos pesarem de cansaço. O vento contra seu rosto e o cheiro da floresta de faias transmitiam uma sensação quase inebriante.

“Você parece tenso. É sua primeira vez em campo?” 

“Não, só tô com um pouco de dor de cabeça.” - passou a mão pelo rosto, coçando os olhos. 

“Ok, vou deixá-lo descansar.” - Kobayashi abaixou o volume do rádio. - “Pode dormir se quiser, te acordo quando chegarmos na divisão.”

O rapaz agradeceu, acomodando-se melhor no assento de forma que o cinto de segurança não o apertasse tanto. Não demorou muito até que ele adormecesse, sempre foi o tipo de pessoa que ficava sonolenta durante viagens de carro.

ꕥ 

Passou o resto da tarde escrevendo relatórios sobre o caso, relembrando cada detalhe e tentando encontrar conexões novas entre as três mulheres. No início da noite decidiu ir até a sala de treino, onde haviam algumas cabines de tiro. 

Atsumu sentia que acabaria explodindo de estresse se não tentasse focar sua mente em outra coisa mas aquilo só estava deixando-o mais frustrado, o máximo que conseguia acertar era alguns tiros no braço ou próximo da cabeça dos bonecos.

Havia alguma coisa que ele não conseguia assimilar entre as mortes e aquilo o enfurecia. Além disso, também tinha a impressão de que alguém estava constantemente zombando dele por não conseguir enxergar o que estava a sua frente. 

“...Sua respiração.”

“Hm?” - retirou os abafadores de som, olhando por cima do ombro e encontrando Aran parado ao seu lado.

“Eu disse que você estava prendendo sua respiração. Precisa atirar espirrando.” 

“Tava com a cabeça em outro lugar.” - Explicou enquanto colocava a pistola e o abafador sobre a bancada da cabine em que estava. 

Aran estava no último período da faculdade de medicina, atualmente estagiando como legista na Unidade em que Atsumu trabalhava. Contudo, seus horários quase nunca batiam e eles só se viam vez ou outra nos intervalos do almoço ou no fim do dia.

“Fiquei sabendo que Kimura-san foi transferido para Tochigi.“ - o mais velho comentou enquanto caminhavam em direção a sala dos armários.

“Pois é, mas foi do nada então não sei o motivo.” - Atsumu comentou estalando os dedos. 

“Morita-san comentou que esse Kobayashi já trabalhou aqui no passado, então talvez seu antigo supervisor só estava substituindo ele.” 

Era uma boa hipótese, Atsumu ponderou. 

“Como tá o Kita-san?" - perguntou abrindo o armário e retirando sua mochila.

“Ele tá bem.” - Aran apoiou as costas contra a parede, observando enquanto Atsumu organizava suas coisas dentro da mochila. - “Empolgado com as colheitas e a formatura do irmão mais novo. Você quer tomar um café?” 

Atsumu levantou o olhar, desconfiado com o convite repentino. Ele conhecia Aran a tempo o suficiente para saber que tinha outra intenção por trás disso.

“Claro.” - disse acomodando o peso da bolsa em suas costas. 

Eles caminharam em silêncio até a cafeteria que ficava a cerca de 5 minutos da Unidade. Atsumu passava pela frente do estabelecimento quase todos os dias, estava sempre lotado e era possível sentir o cheiro do café desde o início da rua; mas nunca se deu o luxo de entrar até então.

O ambiente era agradável, havia prateleiras com vários vasos de plantas e quadros, janelas enormes que davam para a rua, ao fundo algumas estantes com livros e poltronas - já ocupadas por um grupo de adolescentes. Atsumu pensou em convidar Osamu para conhecer o lugar qualquer dia.

Eles foram até uma mesa de canto e logo uma atendente apareceu com um cardápio. Aran parecia já conhecer o estabelecimento pois só passou o olhar e logo fez o pedido, Atsumu escolheu um latte de baunilha e uma torta de morango. A moça anotou e se afastou, dizendo que ficaria pronto em alguns minutos. 

“Samu disse que você tá agindo esquisito esses dias.” 

Atsumu agradeceu mentalmente por Aran ser direto, estava cansado demais para entrar em conversas cheias de arrodeios. 

“Ele pediu pra você vir conversar comigo?” 

“Não.” - Aran desviou o olhar rapidamente.

Mentira. 

“Ele conversa com você?” - Atsumu pendeu a cabeça pro lado, analisando o amigo. 

“Não muito. Ele só fala sobre como está animado com o restaurante, às vezes fala do Suna também. Na maioria das vezes ele fala de você, mas nunca dele.”

Isso era verdade. Ele sabia bem que Osamu nunca falava dos próprios sentimentos.

Atsumu olhou ao redor, sentindo sua cabeça voltar a latejar. 

“Se isso está te afetando tanto, você deveria pedir para ser transferido para outra linha de investigação.” - Aran continuou. 

“Não. Eu não posso ficar a vida inteira fugindo das coisas.” 

“Não é sobre fugir, Atsumu. Pode acabar prejudicando seu trabalho.”

“Eu sei separar trabalho de vida pessoal, Aran.” 

Atsumu estalou a língua sentindo uma frustração misturada a raiva crescer em seu peito, se Osamu estava preocupado então por quê ele sempre fugia quando tentavam conversar? Não era como se eles tivessem 15 anos mais. Eram gêmeos, adultos, deveriam ter maturidade suficiente para assuntos sérios nesse ponto da vida. 

“Me sinto mal por estressar o Samu, sabe?” - disse por fim. - “Sei que ele quer deixar isso pra trás, mas eu simplesmente não consigo.” 

Uma moça se aproximou com uma bandeja, pedindo licença e colocando os cafés sobre a mesa. Ambos agradeceram e ela se afastou. Atsumu observou com desinteresse a torta de morango no prato, havia perdido a fome.

“Você sabe,” - Aran parecia procurar as palavras certas enquanto despejava o sachê de açúcar no café. - “Shinsuke nunca gostou muito do banner da nossa antiga escola. Eu demorei um pouco para realmente entender, porque gostava da ideia de simplesmente abrir mão do passado e só focar em como poderia melhorar amanhã. Mas, às vezes existem algumas coisas no passado que precisam ser resolvidas antes que você possa seguir em frente.”

Atsumu ergueu as sobrancelhas surpreso. Pensou que Aran iria insistir mais para que ele se afastasse da investigação, mas eles realmente se conheciam a tempo o suficiente para evitar conversas desnecessárias. No final das contas, eram amigos desde a infância e se tinha alguém que o conhecia tão bem quanto Osamu, era Aran. 

“Se você tem certeza que essa é a única forma de superar o que aconteceu e encontrar paz, faça. Mas tenha certeza de que não vai acabar se machucando ou machucando alguém no processo, Atsumu. É um caminho perigoso.” 

Ele sabia disso. Desde o início, quando decidiu que iria se juntar à divisão de homicídios para investigar a morte da mãe por conta própria, Atsumu sabia que não poderia nem tinha o direito de envolver outras pessoas. Principalmente sua família que já tinha sofrido tanto; Osamu, especialmente. 

Mas às vezes, era difícil disfarçar o próprio estresse e ansiedade; e ele sempre acabava numa mesa tendo que ouvir de Aran ou Kita como deveria repensar suas próprias escolhas. 

ꕥ 

Atsumu gosta de plantas. Apesar de achar que ganhar flores seja um desperdício de dinheiro; elas são frágeis e morrem rápido. Mudas ou sementes, por outro lado... 

Sempre que ia ao mercado ou passava pela floricultura do centro cogitava comprar uma muda de Maranta, Bromélia, Rosa de Pedra ou simplesmente um Cacto, mas nunca o fez.

Ele lembrava das tardes que passava no jardim da sua avó, em Hyogo, quando era criança. Ela dizia que a jardinagem era uma técnica baseada em reciprocidade e Atsumu aprecia a ideia de dar e receber na mesma intensidade, é como ele vive a própria vida. Você dá seu tempo e dedicação, em troca recebe flores e frutos. 

Mas também é uma terapia, necessita paciência. Foi o que Kita disse quando lhe deu uma muda de Bonsai em seu aniversário, no ano anterior. Ele acreditava que seria bom para Atsumu ter um hobbie que o ajudasse a desacelerar ou clarear a mente, buscar uma luz.

Assim, sempre que sua mente estava nublada e barulhenta demais, ele passava um tempo com Kousen - como foi carinhosamente batizado o Bonsai.

“Que merda, Atsumu! Quer me matar do coração? ” - Osamu praticamente gritou no batente da sala, fazendo Atsumu quase derrubar a tesoura que segurava. - “O que você tá fazendo sentado no meio da sala a essa hora?”

“Conversando com o Kousen.” - ele desviou o olhar para o relógio, marcava pouco mais de 5 da manhã. - “O que você está fazendo em pé a essa hora? ” 

“Eu sempre acordo nesse horário. Mas não teria como saber já que você se deita 10 minutos antes de eu me levantar."

Osamu caminhou em passos arrastados até a cozinha e Atsumu voltou sua atenção para a miniatura de árvore a sua frente, podando as folhas com cuidado. Depois de alguns minutos o aroma de Hojicha se espalhou pela casa, bebida favorita de Atsumu desde que era criança.

“Pensei que esse chá tinha acabado.” 

“Eu comprei outro pacote ontem." - Osamu se aproximou, lhe entregando uma caneca e sentando ao lado do irmão. - “O que está te incomodando?” 

Atsumu encarou a porcelana entre suas mãos, vendo o próprio reflexo no líquido de cor avermelhada. Hojicha sempre o lembrava da sua antiga casa em Hyogo. O calor do objeto começava a incomodar as pontas dos seus dedos, então ele colocou a caneca no chão.

“Outra mulher foi morta essa semana.” - disse por fim e Osamu soltou um longo suspiro - “Eu sei, Samu.”

“Eu não disse nada.”

“Mas você pensou.” 

Há 10 anos três mulheres com a mesma faixa etária e características físicas se suicidaram juntas; dentre elas, Miya Azumi. O caso ficou conhecido como O Incidente de Meguro. Atsumu lembra bem de cada entrevista que assistiu sobre os casos, - talvez porque tenha reassistido várias vezes nos últimos anos - como cada família se negava a aceitar que tinha sido suícidio, como cada depoimento afirmava que nenhuma das vítimas apresentava nenhum tipo de comportamento depressivo, ansioso ou suicida. 

Através das investigações, nunca foi encontrado nenhum tipo de conexão entre as três. Família, trabalho, ciclo de amizades, nem mesmo seus caminhos se cruzavam, não havia nada que as ligasse Durante um tempo foram levantadas duas hipóteses: algum tipo de culto como em Jonestown ou um possível assassino em série.

Não houve sucesso em nenhuma linha de investigação. 

Como as taxas de suícidio no Japão são altas, foi mais fácil para a polícia encerrar o caso depois de alguns meses declarando essa como a verdade absoluta por trás das mortes. 

“Eu não acho que é uma coincidência com o que aconteceu no passado. Não acho que seja algum tipo de pacto ou seita. Eu não-” - ele levantou o olhar para Osamu, que parecia distante encarando um canto vazio da sala enquanto balançava o pé num tique ansioso. - “Eu não acho que a mãe se matou. Ela amava a gente, Samu.”

Osamu suspirou, colocando sua própria caneca no chão.

“Você pode amar alguém e ainda assim decidir que não quer mais viver, Tsumu.” 

Quando eram crianças, eles costumavam brigar o tempo inteiro; trocavam insultos, socos, chutes. Às vezes tentavam fugir um do outro e em meio a correria caíam e se ralavam. Osamu sempre chorava. 

Mas por mais bravo que estivesse, qualquer discussão parecia insignificante para Atsumu uma vez que ele via o irmão machucado. Ele o abraçava dizendo que estava tudo bem, que era só um arranhão, fazia cócegas e caretas, pegava moedas do próprio cofre para comprar o pacote preferido de pudins de Osamu no mercadinho da esquina. Qualquer coisa para fazê-lo se sentir melhor. 

Há 10 anos, numa manhã de quinta-feira, ele viu Osamu chorar; mas dessa vez não tinha nada que pudesse fazer para amenizar o luto. 

Atsumu viu como Osamu se fechou e se isolou, fazendo-o se sentir apavorado com a ideia de perder o irmão também. O gêmeo mais novo sempre evitou falar da morte da mãe e mesmo anos depois, tocar nesse assunto era como caminhar sobre um lago congelado. 

Pelo clima na sala, as pernas ansiosas de Osamu e seus olhos apreensivos, Atsumu sabia que ele ainda não estava pronto para essa conversa. 

“É, você tá certo.” - disse se levantando e alongando o corpo. - “Vou correr.” 

Osamu nada disse, só assentiu enquanto voltava sua atenção para a xícara de chá entre as mãos. Atsumu então calçou os tênis e saiu do apartamento, ele queria gritar. Talvez se corresse rápido o suficiente o vento poderia reorganizar todos aqueles pensamentos dentro da sua cabeça.

ꕥ 

“Você sabe que não é nenhuma festa chique, certo?” - Suna apoiou as costas na porta do quarto. - “Ele só convidou alguns amigos mais próximos.”

Atsumu apenas assentiu enquanto procurava alguma peça que combinasse com a camisa preta de estampas douradas no guarda roupas. 

Pra início de conversa ele não queria ir a festa nenhuma; quando Osamu comentou que ia sair com Suna a primeira coisa que Atsumu tinha imaginado era ele mesmo deitado no sofá assistindo alguma série entediante o suficiente para fazê-lo pegar no sono rápido. 

Agora, estava sendo obrigado a se arrumar para ir ao aniversário de uma pessoa que ele nem sequer conhecia. 

“Não precisa ir tão arrumado, seu idiota.” - Osamu se abaixou pegando um sapato e jogando na direção de Atsumu. - “Você vai nos atrasar!”

“Mas eu quero.” - disse enquanto vestia uma jaqueta por cima da camisa - “Além disso, não posso correr o risco de morrer e passar o resto da eternidade sendo confundido com você.”

“Do que você tá falando?” - Osamu estreitou o olhar.

“Todo mundo sabe que você não sabe se vestir.”

“Entendi, deve ser por isso que eu tenho um namorado e você não.”

Atsumu ouviu a gargalhada de Suna. Quando voltou sua atenção para o som, o encontrou com os braços ao redor da cintura de Osamu enquanto beijava o pescoço do outro.

_Nojentos._

Dentro do táxi, Atsumu resolveu sentar na cadeira que ficava ao lado do motorista, estava decidido a evitar o máximo que pudesse a humilhação de ter que segurar a vela para os outros dois. 

O apartamento onde seria a festa não era muito longe de casa, apesar de ficar num bairro bem mais rico. Suna havia comentado que ele e o aniversariante eram colegas de turma ou algo do tipo. 

Um rapaz alguns centímetros mais baixo que eles abriu a porta e sorriu ao vê-los, Atsumu concluiu que pela animação e intimidade com Suna e Osamu, aquele deveria ser Komori Motoya. 

“Ah, Miya-san!” - o sorriso do rapaz aumentou quando seu olhar caiu sobre ele -“Que bom que veio, estava ansioso pra conhecer você!” 

“Obrigado.” - riu sem jeito. - “É ótimo conhecer você também, Komori-san e feliz aniversário!” 

O rapaz agradeceu dando espaço para que entrassem. 

“Onde eu posso colocar isso?” - Osamu mostrou a bandeja com Takoyaki e Komori o guiou em direção a cozinha.

Atsumu correu o olhar pelo apartamento, sentindo-se aliviado por ver poucas pessoas; apesar de não reconhecer nenhuma delas. Tocava uma música de algum grupo de KPop que ele não conseguia lembrar o nome, mas já tinha ouvido incontáveis vezes no rádio.

Odiava admitir que Osamu estava certo, mas realmente não lembrava a última vez que tinha saído de casa para se divertir.

“Aqui, bebe isso.” - seu gêmeo o entregou um copo.

Atsumu estreitou o olhar desconfiado e aproximou o nariz do copo, sentindo o cheiro de álcool misturado com morango. 

“Samu, eu juro, se você ficar bêbado vou te trancar na dispensa.”

Osamu lançou-lhe um olhar desafiador e saiu andando na direção da mesa com comida. Atsumu segurou o braço de Suna antes que ele pudesse acompanhar o gêmeo. 

“Sunarin, é melhor você não deixá-lo ficar bêbado!" 

O rapaz assentiu, afastando-se. Osamu era o tipo de pessoa que começava a perder a sobriedade no segundo copo de álcool e Atsumu tinha zero intenções de lidar com a ressaca do irmão no meio da semana. 

“Então, quem quer jogar Twister?” - Komori voltou pra sala segurando a caixa do jogo com um sorriso empolgado. 

Os amigos do rapaz gritaram animados e se aglomeraram ao redor dele, Atsumu aproveitou a oportunidade para passar despercebido até a varanda. 

A vista dava para outros prédios, lá embaixo havia uma avenida movimentada, algumas lojas e bares com letreiros que piscavam neon. Atsumu se perguntou como Komori conseguia dormir com o barulho das buzinas, ele não conseguiria se acostumar. 

Seu olhar caiu sobre a figura esguia a alguns passos de distância, não tinha notado sua presença ali até então. Talvez porque ele vestia preto dos pés a cabeça, talvez pela máscara cobrindo metade do rosto e alguns fios cacheados cobrindo sua testa. 

Atsumu o achou bonito. 

“Ei, você é o cara do outro dia!” - chamou a atenção do rapaz, que o encarou com as sobrancelhas erguidas. - “Você gostou da comida?” 

“Sim, estava ótima.” 

“Samu vai gostar de saber.” - ele se aproximou estendendo a mão - “Sou Miya Atsumu.” 

O rapaz encarou sua mão e depois seu rosto algumas vezes, hesitante.

“Sakusa Kiyoomi” - o cumprimentou rapidamente, colocando as mãos no bolso do casaco em seguida.

 _Hm, não é fã de interações físicas_ , Atsumu concluiu.

“Você não gosta muito de festas?" 

“Eu odeio, pra falar a verdade. Mas é aniversário do meu primo então…” 

Atsumu assentiu, apoiando os cotovelos sobre o corrimão da varanda.

“Você também não parece querer estar aqui.” 

“É cansaço, mas meu irmão praticamente me arrastou pelos pés então não tive muita escolha. Ando estressado e isso tem afetado meu sono. Ele achou que seria bom eu me distrair um pouco”

“Deveria tentar Hojicha, é bom pra insônia." - comentou casualmente.

“Eu sei, é o que eu bebo mas não está funcionando mais.” 

“Conheço alguns outros que também são úteis como o chá de flor de maracujá, lavanda, camomila, valeriana…”

Atsumu deixou uma risada escapar entre os lábios, surpreso. 

“Você trabalha com chás ou algo do tipo?'' 

“Não. Mas tenho problemas pra dormir também.” - Sakusa comentou, voltando sua atenção para a avenida. - “O que tem te incomodado?” 

“Trabalho. Tem umas mortes esquisitas acontecendo. Ontem encontraram um corpo numa floresta, semana passada numa ponte…” - Atsumu levantou o olhar, encontrando o de Sakusa. Ele era bastante expressivo mesmo com só metade do rosto descoberta. - “Desculpa.”

Podia ouvir a voz de Osamu gritando em sua cabeça, dizendo que ele não conseguia passar meia hora sem falar de trabalho.

“Você é repórter? Eu não li nada sobre isso nos jornais." - Sakusa ponderou, sem parecer se importar com o assunto. 

“Investigador. Estamos evitando envolvimento da mídia pra que não acabe influenciando outras pessoas.”

O moreno apenas murmurou em resposta, ele parecia pensativo e Atsumu se perguntou se tinha falado algo que o incomodou. 

“Suna, não tem graça jogar contra você!” 

Eles ouviram Komori gritar da sala e Atsumu riu, sabia que aquilo ia acabar acontecendo. Havia um motivo pra toda a Inarizaki deixar Suna de fora das partidas de Twister no ensino médio.

“Então, algum desses chás que você falou é doce?” 

“Você tem paladar infantil?” - Sakusa questionou sem desviar os olhos da avenida, as luzes dos letreiros refletiam em seu rosto fazendo os cachos pareceremm incrivelmente macios. 

“Não, só não gosto de chá amargo.” - Atsumu tentou se defender. - “Como vou conseguir dormir se tiver algo incomodando na língua?"

“Você tem paladar infantil.” 

Atsumu rolou os olhos e apoiou o queixo na palma da mão, decidido a encarar Kiyoomi até que ele respondesse sua pergunta inicial. O rapaz suspirou.

“Camomila é doce, mas se ferver errado pode amargar, então você precisa prestar atenção. Gosto do chá de lavanda com mel. E valeriana é bom para várias outras coisas além da insônia, como estresse e ansiedade, então você deveria provar de qualquer forma.” 

“Entendi.” - Atsumu apoiou as costas no corrimão da varanda, de costas para a vista - “Obrigado, Omi-kun.” 

Ele sentiu o olhar de Sakusa sobre ele, mas decidiu ignorar enquanto observava Osamu tentando se equilibrar sobre os círculos coloridos com as pernas entrelaçadas com as de Suna .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essa fic me deu uma dorzinha de cabeça, eu tava bem desanimada com a ideia original e mudei o plot algumas (várias, muitas) vezes até finalmente encontrar algo que me agradasse. Ainda assim, sempre achava uma ponta solta e OBRIGADA, Ana, por ser tão paciente e me ouvir falar das mil ideias que eu tinha todo dia.  
> Obrigada, Talita, Maya e Aster pelo apoio incrível que vocês me deram, não teria motivação sem vocês. 
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado!
> 
> Meu twitter é @alextmia, caso queiram interagir!


End file.
